Voice Cast for Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is my voice cast for Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Voice Cast *Thomas as Rayman - L&H Eddie (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edward as Globox - Microsoft Sam (Juan Loquendo V1) (+9.5) *Harold as Murfy - Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Henry as Clark - L&H Peter UK (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *Toad as Sam the Snake - L&H Sidney (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) *Molly as Uglette - Microsoft Mary (-10) (Raquel Loquendo V1) *James as Polokus - Robosoft 1 (+5) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) *Emily as Ly the Fairy - L&H Julia (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Rosie as Tily - Robosoft 4 (+10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale - L&H Carol (UK) (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies - L&H Douglas, L&H Sidney, L&H Biff, L&H Melvin, L&H Peter, Robosoft 2 and L&H Eddie (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Roberto Loquendo V1, Luca Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1, and Felipe Loquendo V2) *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children - L&H Julia, L&H Peter, L&H Sidney, L&H Eddie, and L&H Melvin (Esperanza Loquendo V1, Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), and Juan Loquendo V1 (+10)) *Bertie as Bzzit/Mozzy - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) *Sir Handel as Hadrox - L&H Amos (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+9.5) *Duncan as Houdini - Robosoft 2 (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-5) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy - Microsoft Mary (Raquel Loquendo V1) *Toby as Tarayzan - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1) *Stanley as The Musician - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1) *Whiff as Joe - Dave Loquendo V1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Duck as Otti Psi - L&H Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1) *Oliver as Romeo Patti - Robosoft 3 (Roberto Loquendo V1) *Stepney as Gonzo - L&H Sidney (Luca Loquendo V1) *Boco as Photographer - Simon Loquendo V1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer - Robosoft 3 (Felipe Loquendo V2) *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) - L&H Douglas (Juan Loquendo V1) (-10) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - Microsoft Mike (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-10) *Paxton as Ninjaws - L&H Biff (+10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - L&H Douglas (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Daisy as Razorwife - L&H Carol (UK) (-10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (-10) *Bulgy as The Zombie Chicken - L&H Melvin (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *S.C.Ruffey as Axel - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-9.5) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - L&H Sidney (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *George as Jano - L&H Peter (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+5) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry, and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates - Robosoft 3, L&H Eddie, L&H Peter, L&H Sidney, and L&H Melvin (+10, +5, -5, -10, and +9.5) (Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (-10), Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10), Juan Loquendo V1, and Carlos Loquendo V1) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark - Microsoft Mike (-5) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-5) *Bert as Moskito - L&H Melvin (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) *The Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Smudger as Andre - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) *The Narrow Gauge Trucks as Black Lums - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Elizabeth as Begoniax - Robosoft 5 (-10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (-10) *Spencer as Count Razoff - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Max, Monty, Splatter, and Dodge as The Knaarens - L&H Sidney, L&H Eddie, L&H Melvin, and L&H Peter (Carlos, Diego, Juan, and Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Cerberus as Reflux - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *Hector as Ales Mansay - L&H Douglas (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *Casey Jones as The Narrator - L&H Peter (UK) Category:UbiSoftFan94